


Fey

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Smut! What else can I say about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

A boy, about six or seven, walks down the road, scuffing at stones through the sandy dirt with his bare feet. The lane runs through a pine grove, but even in the shade the hot, muggy Florida air is like a smothering blanket to someone who was used to the drier, open plains of Oklahoma. His shirt clings to his back, and his dishwater blond hair sticks up in sweaty spikes.

Bodily uprooted from his home so his parents could start another reef reclamation project, even after three months the boy still hasn't made any friends. His normal gregarious nature has turned inward, becoming sulking and petulant.

"Whatcha doing?" 

The thin, high voice makes him look up in surprise. A little girl, about four or five, stands partially back from the road; her brown, gauzy dress almost blending in with a pine's trunk. He stares at her, wondering where she has come from. He would have remembered seeing her before; she's different than the others who live in this small coastal town. Her hair is long, and black; her unblinking almond eyes almost match her hair. Her mouth is a near perfect cupid's bow, the edges turning up in a slight smile. He grins back.

"Nuthin'."

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah, right." He doesn't play with girls, especially not little kids her age. But she keeps looking at him with those unblinking eyes, and his resolve crumbles. "Okay."

He steps of the road as she holds out her hand; taking it he lets her lead him deeper into the grove. Soon the road is lost behind bayberry bushes and palmettos, still the boy and girl walk until they come to a small clearing next to a pool fed by a slow creek.

"Here." She sits down next to a pile of twigs and rocks. "I have a family. You're the Dad." Thrusting one of the larger sticks at him, she sees the look of dismay on his face as he realizes what he has gotten himself into. "Or we could pretend the family was captured by bad guys and you come to save them," she quickly amends, feeling him slip away.

"Awright." Swiftly and efficiently he builds a complete town out of rocks, twigs, leaves and sand, bringing water from the pool to wet the sand down and give it strength. 

She claps her hands in delight. "Yea!" The two of them play, saving the settlers from the never-ending bad guys over and over again.

"What's your name?" he asks her as the sheriff organizes a posse after the bank robbery. "Mine'sâ€”"

"Nuh uh. No real names." 

He looks at her a moment. "I need to call you somethin'." He thinks. "Lolly. After these here Loblolly pines." 

She seems pleased at the name. "I'll call you...Sandy."

"No! Sandy's a girl's name." 

Sticking out her lower lip doesn't change his mind, so she thinks some more. "Jack. After the stones in the pond." His silence is agreement enough for her; he's just happy it isn't Sandy.

"Whew, it's hot." The boy sits up, wiping the sweat from his eyes, leaving a swath of sand on his face. "I'm goin' swimmin'." Peeling off his shirt he slips into the pool, testing its depth before sinking under the surface. The little girl sits on the edge watching him chase minnows, then wades in the water upstream. Slowly she wanders down, until she's knee deep in the pool.

"Hey!" 

Startled, she slips and would have fallen in if the boy hadn't caught her.

"It's too deep for you. Stay where it's shallow."

She looks like she's going to argue, but instead says 'Teach me to swim!'. He does argue, but she leaps at him, driving them both back into deeper water. Clinging like a limpet, she gazes at him with those eyes, and he finds himself agreeing. She takes to it like, well, like a fish to water, and within days he's swimming with her, both of them diving to the bottom to catch crawfish they roast on a small fire he builds.

* * *

The boy, about nine or ten, pushes his way through the bayberry; uttering a curse word he heard his father use as a palmetto frond cuts him.

"Oh, what you said!" The girl, about eight or nine, claps her hand over her mouth. Her eyes dance with amusement as he blushes and stammers. "Did you bring it?" she asks, spying the backpack slung over his shoulder.

He grins, and sits down against their tree; she plops down beside him as he pulls out a book and begins to read.

At first he had casually asked about the different families living in the area, but there was no one who matched her description. After awhile he stopped asking, not wanting to delve to deeply into who she is.

He continues to read to her about space, his favorite subject, and about anything else she wants to know. It helps him to get good grades in school, which in turn makes his parents leave him alone most of the time, allowing him come to see her whenever he wants.

"Will you go up into space?" she asks, following the smoke and motes from their small fire as the rise up into the air.

"I want to," he answers, looking up at the stars through the pine branches. "At least build the ships that travel out there."

"It's very far, isn't it?"

"Yep."

* * *

The boy, about twelve or thirteen, sits against their tree, tossing pinecones into the pool and watching them be swept away down stream. "I got on the junior varsity football team."

The girl, about twelve or thirteen, looks over at him. "That's good, right? You've wanted to play for years."

"Yeah, but I'd have practice everyday. And my homework on top of that. I've got advanced calculus, and physics...I gotta get good grades if I want to get into Starfleet and work on the warp three engine."

"So you won't be able to come around much anymore."

"Nuh uh." 

They sat together awhile longer, until the ground around them was clean of anything that could be thrown in the water, float or sink.

* * *

"I'm leaving for the Academy tomorrow." The boy, fifteen or sixteen, stared at his shoe as he dug a hole in the sand with its toe.

"So soon." The girl, sixteen or seventeen, glanced away and placed her hand on the rough bark of their pine.

"It's their cadet program. My senior year is spent at the Academy, and then after graduation I join Starfleet as an Ensign, staying at the Academy to get my degree."

"You'll make a fine engineer." She smiles sadly at him. "Can you stay awhile?"

He nods. "I told my parents I needed some time to say good bye to everyone."

Her smile widens. "Let's go swimming."

She tugs on his hand, and he swallows hard. They haven't been swimming in a few years, ever since he started noticing how her shift would cling to certain parts of her.

In a daze he watches her wade in; he was right about the shift. The wet material shows every curve and hollow, from her long legs to her sweet hips, to the gentle swell of her breasts with their cold hardened nipples...He looks away, feeling the familiar ache in his groin whenever he thinks of her.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Such an innocent question with such a loaded answer. Quickly he shucks his clothes as she dives under the water, he hisses at the chilly water, praying that it will take care of his indiscretion.

She comes out of the water right in front of him. "See? Not too bad." They stare at each other, the moment stretching out between them. He eyes drop to his chest, covered with a dusting of light hair. "You've grown," she says, letting her hand run over his skin.

He shivers at her touch, his erection coming to life again even in the cold of the spring water. Her hand trails down his chest, over his flat abdomen to hover above the surface of the water, millimeters away from the shrouded tip.

She looks up at him again and leans forward, kissing him gently on the lips. Her mouth is warm, he thinks, before his arms come around her and cleave her to him. One hand covers her bottom, the other presses between her shoulders; feeling his hard length push against her hip, her soft breasts against this chest.

His kiss is awkward, not sure what to do with his nose or tongue. He's heard things though, so he lightly presses his tongue against the seam of her lips, to his delight she opens her mouth, drawing him in with her own tongue.

Too soon he needs to pull back, gasping for breath. He stares into those eyes again, afraid that she'll make him stop, afraid that she won't.

"I've never...I mean I'm still..." he stutters, not able to tell her.

She smiles, and kisses him silent. "I know." Putting his hands on her thighs, she closes his fists around her shift, and lifts slightly. He gets the idea, and pulls the material over her head.

He stares hungrily at her, reaching out tentatively to touch a nipple. Watching in amazement, he grins as it contracts to a tight nub as he continues to stroke it.

She sighs in delight, and his eyes fly to hers, panicked that he did something wrong. Reassuring him with a smile, she reaches under the water and wraps a warm hand around his erection. He groans at feel, and his hips buck as she continues to stroke him, kissing her way up his throat.

Memories of boasts friends on the football team made run through his head. "Please, I'd like...I'd like to taste you," he manages to say, before his nerve gives out.

Nodding, she wades through the water to the sandy shingle; pulling him down she lays back, her hips near the water line. He parts her thighs slowly, settling his broad shoulders down between her knees. Staring at the dark tangle of curls, he parts her honeyed folds to see the hard nub of her clitoris peeking out. He has seen his brother's magazines before, but those crude pictures hadn't prepared him for the wonder before him now.

He runs a thumb along her, feeling a wetness slicker than water. A soft moan emboldens him, and bringing his mouth to the narrow cleft he licks gently, then with more confidence as her hands tangle in his hair and she urges him on.

She stiffens under him, her legs gripping him tightly as her orgasm rolls through her, and he drinks her in, softening his touch as she relaxed under him. Kissing his way up her body, he rubs a cheek over a nipple, tuning his head to take it in his mouth. His hand covers the swell of her breast, holding it in place as he devours the peak. His other hand does the same to the other breast, his fingers replacing his mouth there.

Arching against her he drives his cock against her thigh, the familiar boiling of an impending orgasm running through him. He clenches his eyes shut, breathing hard into the softness of her breast.

"Gonna come..." he groans, not wanting to like this but unable to stop his hips from thrusting.

"Not yet," she tells him, and suddenly he's on his back in the shallows, with her crouched between his legs.

One of her hands circles around the base of his shaft, the other cradles his heavy balls. He stares in fascination as she eases back his foreskin and takes the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh jeeze..." He's torn between closing his eyes in ecstasy and watching his cock slip inch by excruciating inch into the warm velvety smoothness of her mouth. Then she starts moving her tongue in time, rolling his testes in her hand and his head falls back, lost to the fire that's centering in his hips. He wants to come but he can't, somehow he knows it's her and he whispers 'Please...'.

She takes in all the way in and lets go with her hand and the fire races through him, his hips jerking under her splayed hands. He lifts his head to see her swallow all he can give her, and when she opens those bottomless brown eyes to his he comes even harder, the pleasure and pain mixing together until there was no difference between them.

He lay gasping on the shingle, achingly aware of his still hard cock. Rolling to his side he sees her lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin, smiling at him. His eyes travel down to her pert bottom, thinking about the nest of curls under it and what they hide.

"I want to be in you."

Pulling him to his feet she led him deeper in the water to a low bank. Leaning against the soil, she propped one elbow on the grass and drew him to her. She guided him to her, nuzzling the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Now," she whispers against his skin, and he surges forward, opening her as he slides into her depths. A soft cry makes him stop, but she wraps her legs around him and urges him on.

He does so with a vengeance, hips shifting powerfully as he makes love to her, chuffing hard as his orgasm threatens once more. He buries his face in her neck, welcoming the release.

"Jack..."

He looks up at her, stunned as she shows him her true form. Her hair flows over them, emerald flecks dance in her eyse, and the fine bones of her face are more pronounced. And she has wings...pale, translucent wings, with every color of the forest running through them.

"Oh God..." He sees stars as he explodes into her, great shooting pulses that make him dizzy. Slowly he becomes aware again of the water around him, the bank against him.

"Lolly?" He calls for her, but she's not there. He doesn't understand it; she's always been there. Panicked, he swims to the other side of the pond where the clearing is, but only his clothes remain, all trace of her is gone. He turns in place, looking for her.

"Lolly?"

* * *

"Lolly?"

Malcolm glanced over at Trip, wondering if the engineer had too much to drink already. The Halloween party had gotten started a half an hour before, but you never knew with some people. Trip, Malcolm, and Jon had gotten roped in by Phlox to come as Robin Hood and his Merry Men; Phlox of course was Friar Tuck, Jon of course was Little John, and Trip had said as the only English one of the bunch Malcolm of course should be Robin. Malcolm had wanted to refuse, but as Phlox wholeheartedly seconded the idea, he had to go along with it. So Trip had relegated to a generic 'Merry Man'.

Coming out of musing if Trip had gotten a jump start on the 'merry' bit of his role, Malcolm noticed he was making his way over to the mess hall doors, where apparently Hoshi had just walked in. She was dress as...well, Malcolm thought, the closest thing would be a wood sprite, he supposed. Fairy wings, her hair unbound with what looked like moss in it, and a just this side of decent outfit that did a credible job of looking like tree bark.

Looks like Trip thought it was a good costume too.

* * *

"Lolly?"

Hoshi froze at the name, turning she saw an older, but still familiar face from her childhood wearing the same green hat with the pheasant's feather curling over the brim. 

"Jack?"

* * *

A girl, about six or seven, walks down a worn path through a hardwood forest outside San Francisco. A language prodigy, she left what little friends she had behind in Japan when her parents moved to California. The air is cool in the shade, and a stiff breeze lifts her hair, swirling it around her face.

"Hello."

She pulls the strands away from her eyes, surprised at the sound. She hadn't heard anyone approach. A boy, about four or five, leans against one of the trees, his brown and green outfit almost blending in the underbrush. He flips a small green hat with a feather up in the air, catching it neatly.

"Wanna play with me?"


End file.
